


Keeping Cupid Busy

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Apartnership!, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Juandissimo and Anteros talk about Cupid after the arrow hits him





	Keeping Cupid Busy

“How long will he be like this, pequeño diablo?” Juandissimo, sitting in the audience, asks Cupid’s brother Anteros.

The god of lust watches as Cupid scrambles after Mama Cosma. “Maybe a day? You’ll know when he comes to.”

“You are certain of this?”

Anteros shrugs. “This is a picayune attempt at love. He’ll come back, punches flying. We’ll have to keep him away from Earth for a while.”

“Why is this?”

“He’s going to be so aggressive, especially since Beaver Boy hit him with his own arrow.”

“Punto tomado. How do we keep him busy?”

“I’m not paying the price for this. He’s _your_ boyfriend.”


End file.
